


Don't Want to Look Away

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asthmatic Peter Parker, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter Stark has an asthma attack and has to stay in the hospital. Tony is gravely concerned.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Don't Want to Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortember prompt: Afraid to sleep

Tony couldn't stop staring at the small body laying in the hospital bed. The tiny chest that was moving up and down with every breath was mesmerizing and Tony just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away; almost as if he did, the little boy would disappear.

Tony just wanted to make sure his little boy was still breathing, and to do that, he couldn't stop watching the boy's chest rise up and down, couldn't stop checking to make sure he was breathing.

He knew he should take a break - eat something, get some coffee, something - but he couldn't bring himself to. Ever since he got the call from Peter's teacher saying he had an asthma attack, all concerns and needs Tony had went out the window and Peter became his only concern.

Tony heard the door to the hospital room open, but he couldn't be bothered enough to take his gaze off of his son and look to see who it was. He already knew it was one of two people anyway; either the doctor or Pepper. He soon found out it was the latter when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you should get some rest." Pepper quietly says, making sure to keep her voice low enough to not disturb Peter.

"No, I'm fine. You should probably go and get some rest yourself, though." Tony tries to redirect. Fortunately, Pepper has had many years of experience dealing with Tony so she knew better than to change the conversation.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'sleep when the baby sleeps'?" Pepper teases, knowing that keeping things on the lighter side of things was going to make this easier. 

"You know Peter would have your head if he heard you calling him a baby." Tony says, chuckling at the many arguments that were caused by calling him a baby; even though no matter what, in Tony's eyes, he will always be his baby.

"Yeah, well, it'll be alright, he's sleeping. Which, is something you need to be doing also." Pepper repeats, hoping that eventually she'll be able to wear him down and actually get him to rest. 

"I can't, Pep. I can't look away, I'm afraid if I do he'll slip away again." Tony whispers, Pepper looking away so she could pretend she didn't see Tony try to discretely wipe the tears that were forming away. 

Pepper knew that this whole thing shook Tony up, and she couldn't really blame him for it; waking up to receive a call from Tony that they were heading to the hospital because Peter had an asthma attack in his sleep was one of the most terrifying things _she's_ ever experienced. It's no wonder that Tony was as hesitant as he was to stop his constant watch on Peter.

"I understand you're scared, it was a terrifying thing to have happen, but we're in the hospital now. Even if Peter were to have another asthma attack, it would be taken care of in a split second and it wouldn't be nearly as severe." Pepper tries to comfort, seeing the clear hesitance that was still on Tony's face.

"Plus, I am here. As soon as his breathing even stutters, I will wake you up. But you can't be exhausted when Peter wakes up, you know that'll make him feel even more guilty for the whole situation." Pepper continues, knowing it was a low blow to use Peter against him, but willing to play dirty if it meant the man would take a break.

"As soon as he even shifts, I better be informed." Tony slowly relents.

"I swear on it." Pepper promises, walking over to the sofa that was in the room with Tony. "Now, get some sleep." Pepper commands, Tony rolling his eyes and saluting in return as he laid down.

As he got comfortable, Tony couldn't help but glance more time at his sleeping son, just to double check that he was safe and breathing.

"He's okay, it's all okay now." Pepper reassures, giving a small smile when Tony nodded and slowly closed his eyes. 

"It's all alright now." 


End file.
